Rack mounted systems are used extensively for electronics components. Typically, the racks include edge structures or rails with a series of openings which receive bolts or screws for installing the chassis of the electronics component in the rack.
LAN systems typically use hubs which are relatively large and provide numerous slots for network systems modules. Typically at installation of the hub to a rack system, the chassis weighs between 110 to 220 pounds. The chassis installation can require up to three individuals to both support the chassis and insert the screws into the rack.